Pegajoso
by Michi Noeh
Summary: A Tadashi le gusta invadir el espacio personal de la gente, aún más cuando se trata de dar muestras de afecto públicas.


Disclaimer Applied.

 **R** e **t** o **3** 0 **D** í **a** s **d** e **t** u **O** T **P**

* * *

 **Pegajoso**

.

 _Día 2: "Acurrucarse"_

.

Desde antes de volverse oficialmente su amiga, Gogo había sido capaz de advertir en las costumbres de Tadashi; su gorra estaba prácticamente viviendo en su cabeza, lo cual además de raro le resultaba excéntrico teniendo en cuenta que se referían a un objeto para cubrir el rostro de los rayos del sol y su compañero de clase lo llevaba, sobre sí, incluso días nublados y lluviosos.

Puede que el motivo de eso fuera poco profundo. Lo había visto acomodarse la solapa como un tic, al estar nervioso en un examen e intentar disimular o cuando se avergonzaba.

Otra constante también era que variaba mucho el tono de pantalones que vestía, aun si usaba una basta cantidad de colores en sus suéteres o camisetas, en general de tonos clarísimos, sin embargo, parecía preferir el verde. Pese a esto, su paleta de colores textiles era olvidada si se presentaba ante él alguna prenda con el logo de la Universidad.

Gogo se preguntaba si Tadashi dormiría con un peluche de la tienda de regalos del Instituto, o mínimo usaría como pijama otra vestimenta que tuviera impreso el logo de los Ninjas de San Fransokio.

 _Este chico es todo un caso._ Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando él intentó hacer una conversación, que no sólo se llenara de respuestas con simples monosílabos de ella, un día en el Buffett principal del campus.

Acabaron haciéndose buenos amigos, pese a que ella estuvo en negación al principio. Podía admitir que era debido a la inusual personalizad de Hamada, que era difícil no adorar.

Aun así, había una pequeña costumbre habitual del chico que la incomodaba. Que todavía le incomoda: a Tadashi le gusta invadir el espacio personal de la gente, aún más cuando se trata de dar muestras de afecto públicas.

No es que se considere malo, a menos que uno sea muy criado a la vieja usanza ya que allí sí se tomaría como perverso.

Sin embargo, Tadashi seguramente tenía bien sabido que sin la vigilancia de un mayor a la vista, siempre saldría triunfante y con las manos limpias.

O más bien, con las manos alrededor del cuello de ella.

Sí, la acción desvergonzada que Tadashi realizaba consistía en abrazar de sorpresa a alguien por la espalda. Siempre a sus amigos… aunque últimamente, Hamada le estaba tomando el gusto a rodear el cuello de ella con las manos y apoyar la barbilla en su hombre cerca de su oreja.

Y lo peor de la situación es que Gogo no podía apartarlo. Al comenzar sí lo hacía, le daba un zape con la mano contraria a donde dejaba reposar su rostro, movía el brazo y hombro hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio, hasta le había quitado la gorra en una ocasión. En realidad, fue esa última forma de actuar la que la hizo sumir en la culpa cuando el querido objeto, propiedad de Hamada, fue robado de su mano por un perro callejero que se lo llevó dos manzanas más allá de la entrada del campus.

Tadashi se había molestado tanto, que debió pedirle disculpas... pese a que luego le recriminó por ser inmaduro.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, es decir, su amigo había vuelto a ser el mismo infantil que hacía mohínes al ser regañado.

Lamentablemente para ella, y su corazón, fue imposible quitarle ese mal hábito de abrazos a Tadashi.

—¡Gogo! —acabado el horario lectivo, de nuevo Tadashi había aparecido a sus espaldas.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Gogo gimió ahogando su ligera molestia cuando los brazos bajaron por sus hombros hasta caer delante de su pecho y cerrarse en una palma sobre otra.

 _No debí sonrojarme y abofetearlo la primera vez que lo hizo._ Puede que los abrazos tras ese día, fueran una manera de vengarse propia de Tadashi.

O sencillamente, había nacido para comportarse muy pegajoso.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _Creo que es trampa tardar tanto. ¡Pero voy avanzando! A paso de tortuga, pero lo hago. ¿Quedó lindo, no? A mí me gusta, amo poner a Tadashi como un Oso Cariñoso, pues lo es._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
